Twinstincts Oni
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: After Anika's Quinqan gets freed and the maid is cursed the Oni have broken out of their cell, a mask much like Tarakudo's except its his twin brother, war erupts and between Anika, Tarakudo and Tarakuno will good triumph over evil or will it perish?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Twinstincts**_

Alexa and Anika have the willies while eating a sundae

"D'you think…" Anika said

"Nah, they can't come back, I think. Well we'll be ready to fight them" Alexa said not sounding sure herself

"Who do you mean whose coming back" Jade asked with her spoon in mid air

"It doesn't matter" Anika said

"Yeah, you don't need to worry" Alexa said continuing to eat her ice- cream

"Anika, why don't you ever eat?" Alexa asked

"I... I'll tell you after cos you'll find it gross" Anika said looking at a text message

"Please, please, please tell me about what you're worrying about!" Jade said doing her adorable puppy eyes look

"Oh alright, it's the oni" Alexa said smoothing her fringe

"But they're stuck in Tarakudo's mask, aren't they?" Jade asked

"Yeah, this is a different clan, they're more worse, brutal and powerful" Anika said flicking back a strand of hair that came loose from her fringe

"Oh" Jade said spooning another dollop of chocolate ice cream into her mouth

"Don't you ever get a brain freeze?" Anika said receiving yet another text

"Nope, and what's with the texts?" Alexa said

"Someone's planning an invasion" Anika said

"Well we gotta get ready then" said Alexa

"Relax; they're only rabbits invading the carrot patch"

"Oh" Alexa said while Jade giggled

_Ding_

"What now?" Alexa said

"I got a call, I'll be with you in a minute" Anika said answering her call outside

**Split screen**

"Anika, what happened to Lily?" Xang asked

"Well I cursed the maid and she's well…"

"So her Liver-"Xang started

"Yeah dad, I don't wanna remember that, eesh" Anika cut across "Oh yeah D'you think the Oni are loose cos we had the willies" She asked

"Maybe, maybe, I'll check the updates later" Xang said

"Thanks dad, seeya" Anika said ending the call

**End of Spit screen**

"Who was it?" Jade asked eating another dollop of ice cream in her mouth

"My dad, he's gonna check the updates later" Anika said

"Oh" Alexa said


	2. Tarakuno

_**Tarakuno**_

**Authors Note: Plz R&R and hope you guys like it **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

"There's an up-rise in the earth quakes, there's been one in Texas just an hour ago and a swarm of Locust's too" Xang said

"So what does it mean?" Titania asked

"The Oni have broken out" Xang said pacing up and down the room

"No wonder" Alexa said

"Yeah" Anika added

"So what do we have to do?" Alexa said flatly

"Seal them both once more" Xang said, he was sad that he never spent any time with his daughters and wore a smile like a mask

"Dad I can see your emotions, remember" Anika said in a dull voice

Anika received another text from Jackie

**Meanwhile some where under Japan's tectonic plates**

Orange eyes glowed in the darkness and a telepathic floating green head came out of the darkness

It was Tarakuno, Tarakudo's twin brother and head of another more brutal Oni tribe

His generals stood in front of him

"Once the warriors of light have been destroyed a new evil will rise up and a new terror will engulf the world and I will wreak my vengeance on this puny planet" It sounded like Tarakudo and it laughed just like Tarakudo, cold and filled with malice.

The generals called forth their Shadow Khan armies and surrounded the light cave with rainbows spewing out of the water and onto the walls.

It became a horrible black and a cold smile curved on Tarakuno's black lips


	3. The Dream

_**The Dream**_

**Authors Notes: I hope you like it Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

Anika tossed and turned and dreamt horrible dreams

Tarakuno was floating in front of her.

Alexa was being held hostage with a poison knife held at her throat

"Surrender or she dies" Tarakuno said

A memory evoked in her mind

_Memory:_

"_Gods and goddesses are immortal therefore they cannot die" Zeus said_

_End of memory_

Anika smiled a cold smile

"What are you smiling at?" Tarakuno asked

Anika pulled an arrow out of mid air and aimed it at Tarakuno's fore head

Tarakudo just floated in

"YOU!" They all said in unison

"You're too late baby brother, she's mine" Tarakuno said casually

"I think not" Tarakudo said and levitated an enormous column and dropped it on Tarakuno who did the same to his twin

He dodged

Anika sent the captor flying with a punch and grabbed Alexa and they ran for what seemed like a life time

Meanwhile the twins where aiming and throwing explosives at each other and an all manner of sharp objects too

(Slow motion and heart beats as the background music kind of thing)

An explosive came flying over to Anika who just kept on running, panting

"Anika move!" Alexa yelled

Anika looked above her and the explosive had just landed in front of her and she got blasted backwards by a colossal wave of air with huge chunks of marble flying everywhere

Anika got buried

She stirred and woke up 2 days later, crushed but her body still in tact

She groaned and tried to talk

No words came out

"_At least I'm on something soft_" Anika thought

Anika tried to use her Telepathy to move the boulders above her but they were too heavy

A two way radio crackled a few miles above her

A man said "Requesting back up, there's a body here, over"

Anika felt flattened as 6 more men appeared above her an the surface

_10 days later _

She heard the scraping of shovels above her and woke up

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and painfully and they pulled her out from the under growth and she was laid on a stretcher and was taken to hospital

Alexa was checking out with a bandage on her head and recognised Anika as she was passing still on the stretcher and was taken to a room

The doctors performed surgery and all her bones and muscles were put proper again

_After the surgery_

Anika sat on the hospital bed and the door was flung open by Alexa

"Sis! I was soooooooo worried about you" And she went over to embrace her


	4. The Mission

_**The Mission**_

**Authors Note: I Know it's a bit rubbish but Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

_Dream over_

Anika woke up and shook her self and shivered as it began to snow

The snow was floating gracefully and landed on the marble softly

Anika ran outside to take a look

It was like a winter wonder land

Her feet were padded as they landed on the snow.

The fountain was frozen with ice suspended in mid air

The icicles were like triangular jewels hanging

Anika spun in like a ballerina and then stopped

There was someone watching her

"Hello" She called

The figure teleported away

Anika shrugged and then ran to wake Alexa

Alexa's room

"Alexa wake up, there's an invasion!" Anika said

Alexa woke up with a jolt "Wha- who where?" Alexa asked hurriedly

"Just kidding, its snowing" Anika said laughing

"Race you there" Alexa said

"I've already been there" Anika said smiling devilishly

"I hate you" Alexa said and got dressed while Anika went outside and waited

Alexa came down dressed in pale pink fur while Anika was dressed in lilac fur

"Snow War, but a few rules before we start, were allowed to use anything frozen and our powers" Anika said She scooped up a handful of snow and threw it Anika

"Hey, it's on now!" Anika yelled taking loads of snow and moulding it into a snowball and threw it

2 hours later

The twins had run out of snow as it was piled on the walls so they resorted to throwing icicles at each other

2 More hours later

"I'm *puff* beat *pant*" Alexa puffed, sweating

"Yeah *puff* same here *pant*"

"Lets go inside" Anika said

Inside

"I need to do some yoga" Alexa said yawning

"Whatever" Anika said "I'm going to sleep"

Dreams

"Sis I was so worried about you!" Alexa said

Anika telepathically projected her voice and said "Same here"

"Where on Earth where you?" Alexa asked

"Buried a few miles beneath the surface" Anika thought "Where were you?"

"I was smushed against the wall" Alexa said

"Lucky"

"Hey, it was a painful hour" Alexa said crossing her arms

"Lucky" Anika teased

"Come here" Alexa said and rubbed Anika's hair with her knuckles

"Hey" Anika said

Anika woke up and then went out for a flight and when she got back she got summoned to an ancient castle and was surrounded by her fellow vampires "Anika Alicia Chan" Someone said from behind her

She recognised that sly voice from anywhere

She turned around

It was Dracula

She waved and said"Hi"

"It appears you have had your first bite"

Anika nodded

"How was it? did you drink the blood?" He asked eagerly

"Nah, it was horrible and plus my sisters a Werewolf and she bit him and lets just say he's, um, in a worse place"

"You killed him? I mean the bite was fatal" Selena, another Vampire said

"Yeah" Anika replied

A question popped up in Draculas mind

He turned to her and asked "How many mortals have you living things killed?"

"I have no idea" Anika said

"We must know" Selena said

"I'll ask Hades" Anika said and teleported to the underworld and found the answer

She returned "Approximately 9909045285292040248284 people and still counting"

"Impressive" Dracula said

"Wha- Wait what about me? " Jake another Vampire said

"You have one less person" Dracula said

"So, its just one lousy person" Jake said

"One person over your long immortal life and your older than her" Dracula said

"Darn it" Anika whispered

"So" Jake said and Dracula was so angry that he said

"I've had enough of your never ending whining" and with that he tore Jakes head off the neck but everyone got splattered with blood

"Eeew" Anika said while everyone was licking the blood off of their pale skin

Dracula turned to Anika once more and said "You're mission is to defeat the evil Oni Tarakudo and Tarakuno because they're interfering with our war"

"Oh man not them guys too, um this already one of my tasks me and my sister have to do and bye" Anika said and teleported away


	5. The Scroll

_**The Scroll**_

**Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll try and make the next one longer so keep smiling **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

"Why so glum chum?" Hermes asked

Anika cast an illusion on her face to make her smile

"Nice try Anika, I can see emotions" Hermes said

Anika sighed

Hermes new why she was upset and he said "There's just some things that you can't change, but you can change them over time like Hercules changed that old city and like

Perceus changed the faith ion Argos and killed the Kraken"

Anika brightened up and said "Of course!" and she ran through a wall to get to the magic vault and started reading the scrolls and tossing them behind her looking for the right one

**9 hours later**

"Aha!" Anika said holding out a particular old and withered scroll that was crumpled from being at the back of the case

She jumped over all the scrolls on the floor in one magnificent leap and ran down the hall as fast as a rabbit and up to her room to read it.

She read it out aloud and it said

"To defeat the Oni you must crush its spirit by turning two tribes who know each other against each other"

Anika immediately ran to her desk and began drawing plans.

Her Halo turned to a pair of horns and she said

"Oh this is going to be good"

"_I'm glad Blacknight's not pestering me"_ She thought

"Indeed" Someone said from behind her

Anika turned to see who it was

It was Blacknight

"_Speak of the devil and he comes here to annoy you"_ Anika thought

"What do you want?" Anika asked crossing her arms

"Oh just here to inform you that the Oni are moving and fast" He said casually

"Uh oh gotta go bye!" Anika said grabbing her car keys and sword and then teleporting away

"Girls" He said to himself and teleported away smiling devillishly


	6. Sealed Forever

_**Sealed forever**_

**Authors Notes: Plz R&R, you're comments mean a lot to me**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

Anika started to write a letter to the tribes turning them against each other and 3 months later it did, they were at fierce war and just before they began a war Anika and Alexa appeared in front of the two armies

"Anika did you get the right place?" Alexa asked anxiously

"Yup, they're they are" Anika said and there they were standing magnificently and Anika said out loud

"We are you're destroyers hear our immortal cry!" and with that the armies exploded because Alexa blinked at them.

The Oni twins stared at them dumbfounded and Tarakuno said "You- you did this?"

"Duh" Anika said and in unison the oni twins said "I will destroy you!" and Tarakuno teleported the twins some where.  
>Tarakuno was floating in front of her.<br>Alexa was being held hostage with a poison knife held at her throat  
>"Surrender or she dies" Tarakuno said<p>

A memory evoked in her mind

_Memory:_

"_Gods and goddesses are immortal therefore they cannot die" Zeus said_

_End of memory_  
>Anika smiled a cold smile<br>"What are you smiling at?" Tarakuno asked  
>Anika pulled an arrow out of mid air and aimed it at Tarakuno's fore head<br>Tarakudo just floated in  
>"YOU!" They all said in unison<br>"You're too late baby brother, she's mine" Tarakuno said casually  
>"I think not" Tarakudo said and levitated an enormous column and dropped it on Tarakuno who did the same to his twin<br>He dodged  
>Anika sent the captor flying with a punch and grabbed Alexa and they ran for what seemed like a life time<br>Meanwhile the twins where aiming and throwing explosives at each other and an all manner of sharp objects too  
>(Slow motion and heart beats as the background music kind of thing)<br>An explosive came flying over to Anika who just kept on running, panting  
>"Anika move!" Alexa yelled<br>Anika looked above her and the explosive had just landed in front of her and she got blasted backwards by a colossal wave of air with huge chunks of marble flying everywhere  
>Anika got buried<br>She stirred and woke up 2 days later, crushed but her body still in tact  
>She groaned and tried to talk<br>No words came out  
>"<em>At least I'm on something soft<em>" Anika thought  
>Anika tried to use her Telepathy to move the boulders above her but they were too heavy<br>A two way radio crackled a few miles above her  
>A man said "Requesting back up, there's a body here, over"<br>Anika felt flattened as 6 more men appeared above her an the surface

_10 days later _

She heard the scraping of shovels above her and woke up  
>Her eyes fluttered open slowly and painfully and they pulled her out from the under growth and she was laid on a stretcher and was taken to hospital<br>Alexa was checking out with a bandage on her head and recognized Anika as she was passing still on the stretcher and was taken to a room

The doctors performed surgery and all her bones and muscles were put proper again

_After the surgery_

Anika sat on the hospital bed and the door was flung open by Alexa  
>"Sis! I was soooooooo worried about you" And she went over to embrace her<p>

"What happened?, did they get sealed?" Anika asked  
>"Yup this time forever"<br>"Do you think Phoenix is back?" Anika asked frowning  
>"I knew I was right!" Alexa gasped<br>"Well he is a bird of fire so he gets reborn right?"  
>"Yup" Alexa replied<p>

_To be continued in the next story…_


End file.
